Separated and Reunited
by PokeRanger123
Summary: Summer and Ben have a major mission. Protect Oblivia at all costs. But when Summer protects Ben from an attack from the Pinchers, she falls headfirst into the ocean while Ben is taken prisoner by the Pokemon Pinchers. Will Summer and Ben ever see each other again?(Hiatus till the summer)
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm doing a normal Guardian Signs story for those of the fans of Obliviashipping. Please read review and enjoy!

* * *

Summer's POV

* * *

Me and Ben were flying side-by-side on our Staraptor.

"What do you think the Pinchers are planin to do in a peaceful region like Oblivia?" Ben asks me as we fly through the sky.

"I don't know, but let's at least get to Renbow Island and find the Area Ranger on that island." I tell him and he nods to me and we zoom on.

"Oh, boy I just love to fly!" I shout and Ben giggles at my comment. I look at him and he smiles.

"What? You do too, especially since you have a flying Partner Pokemon" I state and he laughs.

"Hmm. I wonder when you will find your Partner Pokemon?" Ben asks and I look at him and shrug.

"LLLAAATTTIII!" I look at Ben and tilt my head in confusion before it sunk in.

"Summer, dodge!" Ben shouted and my Staraptor jerked to the side and I nearly fell off from the sudden movement. Then Latias flew past me and I could of sworn that Latias looked at me and smiled, as if she knew something I didn't.

" That was strange." I tell Ben as we get closer together again.

"Way too strange, um-" I cut him off.

"Duck?" I ask him and he nods my Staraptor flies down to the clouds and back up. When I come back up, Ben's gone.

"Ben? Where are you? This isn't funny! If you don't come out I'm gonna go after those guys!" I call out and still... no response. I sigh and fly after the two hovercrafts that are hot in pursuit of Latias.

"Hey what are you two doing?" I call out and they stop and turn around.

"Oi, kid, what do you want? We have to capture La-" the girl cuts off the guy.

"You idiot, she's a Pokemon Ranger! You would have given information to the enemy!" She yells at him and he looks down sheepishly. The girl glares at me.

"We really need to capture our target, so... PIDGEY, ATTACK!" She shouts and I raise myself so that I'm standing on the Staraptor.

"CAPTURE ON!" I shout and perform a capture in mid-air while standing. I jump and to a twirl. I land back on the back of the Staraptor and look up.

"Capture complete!" I shout and the three Pidgey That the girl sent at my flew away. I smirked When I saw Latias fly away. They guy turned around and panicked.

"She got away!?" He shouted and the girl turned around and gasped.

"You little... You used yourself as a decoy! Also performed a mid-air capture. Now that's something." She says and turns back around.

"Oh, Gemma! I know! We should use our cannons on her as punishment!" The guy states and they both nod in agreement and smirk evilly.

"We will use our Plasma Cannons to get revenge!" They shout and my eyes widen. They start to fire wildly and I try to dodge them all. Then, there were several clicks.

"WHAT?! THE BATTERIES ARE DEAD?!" They both shout and I smile, then wince. I look down at my leg. I must of been hit, 'cause I have a second degree burn on my leg.

"Ouch!" I hiss at the pain in my leg. The girl looks up at me and smirks at my pain.

"At least we hit her. Well, since we don't have any more plasma shots, we will have to ram her out of the sky." The girl says and the guy nods, getting ready to ram me. Then there was a shout.

"I don't think so!" Ben shouted at them and flew in next to me.

"I'm sorry I left all the sudden. By the way, what happened to your leg?!" He asks Me and I wince from the pain Ben turns to the duo in front of us.

"There were more Ranger?! If we knew that earlier, we would have left the Ranged girl alone!" they shout. I glare at them. Then a new voice entered the argument.

" We have on more on our side now though." The voice said and man about a year or two older than me and Ben came up from the clouds on a red hovercraft.

"Leader! They're Pokemon Rangers!" The guy stated and their leader glared at him.

"I can see that. I just haven't seen Aerial Rangers before, cute ones too." He stated and winked at me. I glared at him, then I wince from the pain.

"Summer! We have to land soon and get your leg treated!" Ben states and I nod to him. The man scoffs at us.

"Like we'll let you two brats leave without coming with us." He says and I glare at him.

"What makes you think we will go with you?!" I shout at him and Ben glares.

"What would you want with a couple of 'brats' anywaus, huh?! It's not like we are the leader of a team that can't deal with a couple of 'brats'." Ben shouts, his anger rising in his voice.

"Just let us go." I call out and the blood red-eyed man looks at me.

"I'll let you go, if you join us." He says and I freeze. That was directed to me.

"I won't even join you when hell freezes over!" I spat at him and glared at him.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of him. Say, Ranger Boy-"

"Ben."

"Ben, I have the perfect activity for you." He says and m face pales and my eyes widen as he hit the same button that the two from before were pressing.

"Sky diving... With no parachute!" He shouted and my eyes widened as he he pressed the button.

"BEN!" I shouted and forced the Staraptor into his Partner Pokemon and pushed him out of the way.

"SUMMER!" Ben called out and tried to go after me as I fell through the sky and into the ocean.

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

"SUMMER!" I called out and tried to push Staraptor to go after her.

"Sacrificing themselves for their partner. How foolish... It really doesn't matter now. Her life has been taken instead of yours. We'll just have to take you instead. Get him and tie him a smidgen on the tight side." The man ordered and I didn't care. I was grieving for my partner, Summer. Did she die? Is she alive but fatally injured? Will I ever see her again?

* * *

Summer's POV

* * *

I waited for the water to hit my head, which felt like forever. Then finally my head hit the water. I shoved my Aqualung into my mouth and the impact was so rough, that my Styler came off of my wrist.

"The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! The Capture Styler has come off. Please reattach the Capture Styler! The Cap...zzz ture Stylus has bzzzz come off!" The Styler shouted at me and it fell onto a Mantyke's head. It looked at the device and swam off with it. I growled and winced from the pain of the burn mixing with the salt of the ocean. I swam after the Mantyke. After avoiding the bubbles the Mantyke Would blow, I caught up with it. It dropped my Styler onto a giant piece of stone and I looked at the design on the stone. It looked like a rainbow but, different in someway.

"WARNING! MASSIVE OBJECT APPROACHING! WARNING! GIANT CURRENT COMING THIS WAY! WARNING BBBZZZ... OBJECT BZZZ... APPROACHING! Sea water has...bzzz... penetrated the...bzzz... system" Voice Nav. Said as an black submarine approached me and the current was pulling at me. The current pushed me into the submarine violently and I blacked out.

* * *

OK, the chapter is done! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm doing a normal Guardian Signs story for those of the fans of Obliviashipping. Please read review and enjoy!

* * *

Summer's POV

* * *

I open my eyes groggily and sit up. I hold my head in hand because of the massive headache. I get up and rub my eyes. I look up at the sky, remembering everything that happened. Ben... is he OK? I'm pretty sure he was taken prisoner. Just, is he OK? Are they torturing him? I don't want to think about That.

"Voice Nav., where Am I?" I ask the Styler.

"Voice Nav. Rebooting... rebooting... please verify that you own this Styler. Please enter your name into the Styler for my system to Finnish rebooting." Voice Nav. I look at it.

"Seriously?! OMA, fine. My name is Summer Minami, Top Ranger 14. Now tell me, where am I?" I shout at the Styler.

"Please don't yell at me. I have a sensitive system. Rebooting complete. You are at the moment on Dolce Island, an uninhabited island. The closest inhabited island is Renbow Island." My Styler tells me and I start walking off of the beach and to the Forrest. A little Pichu is sitting and wailing for something. I walk over to him and look down.

"Hey little guy, is everything OK?" I ask him and looks up at me and is furious.

"PICHHHUUU" he shouts and a thunder bolt nearly hits me.

"Woa, CAPTURE ON!" I shout and release my capture disc at the Pichu and begin to capture the angry Pokémon. The Pichu calmed down after I was finished. Then, I realised the Pichu had a ukulele strapped onto his back. he pulled it out and began to strum away with the help of his electricity. I smiled and laughed.

"_Yay! You smiled! I was beginning to think that something was wrong!"_ The Pichu cried out and I froze. Did he just, talk?

Did you just say something?!" I asked the Pichu and looked quizzically looked up at me.

_"What did I say if you heard me?"_ He asks me and I smile, forgetting about Ben for just a moment.

"You said yay! You smiled! I was beginning to think that something was wrong!" I tell him and smile again.

"You know, I've heard that when a Ranger can talk to one Pokemon, and they understand them back, that it means that the Ranger has found their Partner Pokemon." I tell him, he looks up at me with cute little beady eyes.

"Really?! Does that mean I can be your Partner Pokemon?!" He squealed and I smile.

"Maybe after I get off of this Island. K?" I tell him and he jumps onto my shoulder after nodding his head off. Then and old man came up to me.

"Ahh, it appears that Ukulele Pichu has taken a shine to you! By the By, did I hear that you need to get onto Renbow Island?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"I need to get to Renbow to find the Area Ranger that lives there." I tell him and his eyes start to gleam.

"Ah, so you are the back-up Rangers from Almia that the Union sent. Not to be rude, but aren't there supposed to be two of you?" He asks me and I look down and my eyes get watery.

"Can I atleast get to Renbow Island at least and talk about it there. Do you have a boat or somethin?" I ask him and wipe my eyes. He chuckles and hands me a tissue.

"Of course i have a boat to get back to Renbow Island with! You're not talking to just any old man! You're talking to Booker, the master shipbuilder of Renbow Island!" He announces and my eyes widen.

"Wow, really?!" I ask and he nods. He leads me to the docks of the island and gasps at the empty dock.

"What! Oh no! My boat! I must of been in too much of a rush to make sure all the Pokemon of Dolce Island were safe and forgot to tie 'er up to the docks and the currents swept 'er away!"Booker says and I look around and see a nearly finished boat.

"Hey, Booker, what about that boat?" I ask him and he looks over to the almost finished boat and runs up the stairs again and over to the boat. While he's inspecting the boat, I figure he's gonna want some help in moving the boat. Then, I remember the Ursaring that I saw on the way over here. I run out of the area and back to the other area that we were in before we walked over to the dock. I spot the Ursaring and runover to him.

"CAPTURE ON!" I shout and I begin to twirl my Styler.

"Ursaring!" The Pokemon growls and shoots a glowing blue ball at the Capture Disc.

"Geez, just stay still!" I shout at him and the capture is complete, leveling up my Styler also.

"Capture Complete! " I gasped out and ran back to Booker.

"I was wondering where you went. Ah, I see you brought an Ursaring! I was about to suggest that."" He tells me and moves out of the way and I walk over to the boat.

"Ursaring, push this boat into the water!" I command. He nods his head and walks over to the boat and raises up his hands, forming a large glowing ball out of his hands and lowers them quickly and pushes himself into the boat, pushing the boat off the cliff.

"Thanks Ursaring, you can go now." I tell him and he walks back to his spot in the other clearing. Booker runs as fast as an old man can down the stairs and to the boat and looks up to me and waves his hand for me to come down. I follow and meet him at the ground near the boat.

"_Wait for me_!" A cry rang out and Pichu rand down the stairs and jumps into the boat and smiles at me. I giggle and hop onto the boat after Booker gets onto the boat. He grabs the the paddle in the boat and starts to row the boat to Renbow. Then, I remember the burn on my leg as I got onto the boat I flinch and hiss. I throw my head back and look to the clouds.

'Ben, Where are you?' I think to myself and we shortly come into the docks of Renbow Island's Cocona Village.

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

I was thrown into a room and chained up to the walls with my eyes blindfolded. I didn't put up any struggle, 'cause Summer was gone... I kept hitting my head reapetedly against the wall 'till I had a throbbing headache.

"Why was I so oblivious to the fact that I was going to be attacked by Red Eyes and move out of the way?! If I did that, I would still be with Summer and she wouldn't be gone..." I tell myself and hit my head again on the wall.

"Stop hurting yourself." Red Eyes said and closed the doors and started to pace.

"I'm sure this news will stop you from hurting yourself. My spies have reported that your girlfriend is still alive, that's for now at least for now. She is in and awful state though, because of her leg." He tells me and I remember the burn Summer received from the Plasma Cannons. Red Eyes leaves and I hit my head one more time, but this time on accident.

"Summer, please stay alive. I'll find you soon." I say in a whisper, knowing full well that she wouldn't hear me... But she did.

* * *

Ok! I'm done and it's freakin 12:23 A.M.! I'm a MAJOR night owl. Well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I have a new OC that I'm gonna introduce to you all!

Name: Bella Crest Illumina

Age: 16

Appearance: Bella has long blonde Hair with blood red tips about a few inches long. She has crimson colored eyes and she has pale skin. After being tired of having to move from town to town because the townsfolk thought she was a vampire, she put hazel contacts in her eyes. But you can still see faint appearance of red through the contacts. She wears a ruby jeweled beret in her hair and always keeps her long hair under a black beanie. She wears a black spaghetti tank top with a red vest over it and wears ripped red shorts. She wears ruby jeweled sandals.

Work Appearance: Ranger uniform

Family: She has no family, be cause her mom died from childbirth and her father was murdered. Bella was put into foster care and she always escaped the foster homes and she soon earned money from the her employers. She became a leader of a team called Oracles of Death. Then, after deciding that this life style wasn't for her, she escaped a deadly trap that was set for her and ran away to the Almia region and enrolled into the Ranger School.

Likes: She likes the color red, but dislikes blood, but that is the color red. She loves Ferris wheels and roller coasters. She also like fire type Pokemon.

Dislikes/Weaknesses: Water and water type Pokemon.

Work: Ranger

Partner Pokémon: A Ninetails named Flame. Flame was a Vulpix that Bella saved when she was a Trainer.

Personality: She is very hot headed and gets mad very easily. But on the inside, she is also very sensitive about her troubled past. She can use fire type moves because of an experiment that the team that she was on did to her.

If you wish to use Bella or Alexia, you must PM me for permission. I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my own OCs. Please read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I sighed after yet another long day at the Ranger School. It just wasn't as fun without my friends here. My friends are Summer and Ben, they were the first ones who managed to break my cold exterior. They instantly stood up for me when that bastard Chris tried to hurt Me and tried to get me expelled. I walk over to my mailbox. All students have a mailbox for the letters from their parents. Summer and Ben got promoted to Top Rangers just last week. My two only friends gone... I'm hoping that I'll get a letter like the one that they got.

"Bella Illumina, please pack up your things. You have been promoted to Top Ranger." Mr. Lamont said on the loudspeakers. My face paled and my eyes widened. I quickly opened the mailbox and saw one single letter. I grabbed it and raced off to my dorm and packed my things up. A knock came on my door and I walked over and opened the door and saw Wendy, the flying Ranger.

"Hi, there's a Staraptor waiting for you. Here, this is your Ranger Uniform and your new Styler." She tells me and I smile and take the uniform and Capture Style from her. I close the door and change quickly. I strap the Styler onto my wrist and I walk out with my bag on my back.

"Let's go." I tell her and she nods and we walk out of the Ranger School and two Staraptor are waiting. Wendy jumps onto her Partner Pokémon and I jump onto the second Staraptor. The two Staraptors Zoom across the sky and we are soon landing in front of the Ranger Union, once we've landed, a Ninetails Pops out of the Poke ball I keep with Me.

"That Ninetails sure likes you!" Wendy states and leads me and Flame, my Ninetails, into the building and up the escalater and into the room in the middle and the door slides hope. We walk onto a panel that showed about... nine islands? I see that the panel shows two signals on the panel. I looked back up and at Prof. Hastings.

" You finally arrived, Bella Crest Illumina. We need you to go to the Oblivia Region and help Ben and Summer. But, as you can see, there should be three signals, because of the one Area Ranger we have stationed in Oblivia, since it Is such a peaceful region. We received a letter from the... Pokemon Pinchers! They have taken Ben captive and shot Summer and now she has been injured." He tells me. My hands lit up with fire, I quickly put the fire out and look up.

"When do I leave?" I ask Hastings looks at me.

"Now." He tells me and I nod my head. I run out of the room with flame following. I run down the escalators and outside. I find a Staraptor and quickly capture it with my new Styler. I soon capture it and jump on. I then fly into the sky.

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

I could hear them talking about something.

" I heard that they sent another Ranger rookie from the Ranger School." One of grunts guarding my door said to the other grunt. My head perks up at the mention of another Ranger coming from the Ranger School.

"They say she looks a bit like Red Eyes. I saw a picture of her and heck yeah she looks like our leader Red Eyes." The other grunt said and my face paled.

'No... they shouldn't have sent Bella. If the Pinchers find out about her powers, they'll do what ever it takes to have her!' I think to myself. The Pinchers begin talking again.

"You two, go stall the new Ranger who's coming to Oblivia. She must not find Summer and help Summer find the captive Ranger Bo-" I cut Red Eyes off.

"MY NAME IS BEN!" I shouted and her a kick in the stomache.

"Heck, either send her plummeting into the ocean or Kidnap her. Just make sure she doesn't reach Oblivia and Summer." Red Eyes tells them and the nod and run off.

'Burn those two to a crisp, Bella!' I think to myself and chuckle softly and smirk. Red Eyes looks at me.

"What's so funny?" He asks me.

"Nothing, just Thinking about what Bella will do to those two that you just sent after her." I tell him and he punches me and I start coughing.

'Bella... please don't get captured.' I think to myself and blackout

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

I was just about to enter Oblivia, when two wierdos Came at me. I instantly knew they were the Pinchers I was told about.

"Where's Ben?! If you tell me," I flick my hand and the fire comes out of them.

"I'll let you leave unharmed. Attack me, I'll attack you. Say anything about my powers, I'll I'll you." I threaten them. They were now shaking in fear from my threats.

"P-Proceed to Oblivia!" They told me and I fly past them. I saw Renbow Island below me. I smile and aim the Staraptor To go down. I see land and the Staraptor lands. I call Flame out to walk with me. Then I hear a voice.

"Bella?!" It was Summer.

* * *

oh my god that took me all friggen day! Geez, it usually only takes me about an hour. Well review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I have a new chapter here! Please review, after reading and enjoying this story... I think I mixed it up! XD Well, -please review at least. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon. Wish I created it so that all my disclaimers were claimers!

* * *

Summer's POV

* * *

"Bella?!" I ask and see that she is in the Ranger Uniform.

"When did you become a Top Ranger?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Today!" She announces and my eyes grow big.

"WHAT?!" I shout and she holds her head from my sudden shout.

"Ow... and my head already hurt from using my fire to long..." She says and I look at her in concern.

"Why were you using your fire? You know that if the Pinchers find out about you, they'll do anything to capture you and have you in their grasp. Think about what kind of danger Oblivia would be in they had you in their hands." I tell her, she looks down sheepishly.

"Oh no, you didn't use your fire in front of them... please tell me you didn't." I begged her.

"I know where the Pinchers are holding Ben!" She suddenly announces. I give her a look.

"That's great! ... Wait, DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" I yelled at her and heard a familiar whirring noise.

"Dammit, Bella..." I tell her and she turns around. Red Eyes and two grunts come down on their stupid Z.Z. Flyers and he looks straight at Bella. Bella's Ninetails, Flame growls and stands protectivly. Then, a strong gust of wind blew Bella's beanie off. Her blonde hair with blood red tips came out from underneath the beanie and I looked between Bella and Red Eyes.

"Red Eyes..." Bella growled and glared at Red Eyes, her hair rippling behind her. Red Eyes smirked at her and lowered his Z.Z. Flyer onto the ground and stepped off. The grunts stayed in the air for some reason as Bella kept her glaring eyes on Red Eyes. Flame growled as Red Eyes stepped closer.

"So you think you know where your friend, Ben, is? Well, he's being moved again. But, I have an offer. For you both." He tells us and me and Bella share glances.

"_Grr. I hate that man. He was the one who ordered the attack on all my friends..." _Pichu growled and electricity sparked off his cheeks. Then, I reliesed something. Bella had called out Flame from his Poke ball, does she possibly have more?

"You, Bella, hand yourself in to us, and we'll give Ben back. Summer, if you join us, we won't hurt Bella when she's in our hands." Red Eyes says. I took one quick look at Bella, and saw she was furious. Her hands lit up with bright blue flames... Uh oh... Her fire is normally the normal color for a fire. Bella was really mad.

"No one... and I mean no one, uses my friends as trading chips." She growls and now the flames are now a bright orange.

"Leave, now Red Eyes!" She shouted and her eyes became blurry. She blinked a couple times, and put her hand, after letting the flame loose, on her head.

"Shoot, I don't know why these stupid contacts choose right now to mess up." She tells herself. I watched her pull the colored contacts out and put them in a case. She swayed and I caught her before she fell. She opens her eyes slightly enough for me to see what color her eyes are. She looks up and Red Eyes gasps. Bella has crimson eyes, like Red Eyes. Bella and Red Eyes... they look exactly a like.

"Hmm. That's what I thought..." Red Eyes mumbled and Bella looked at him in a confused manner.

"We'll be leaving now, and not excepting your offer. No matter how related we are." Bella shouted and pulled me away. Once Red Eyes and his grunts were far out of sight Bella turned around.

"Now you probably want to know why Red Eyes and I look so much alike, right?" She asks me and I nod my head.

"Well... Red Eyes... I found out awhile back that I had a twin brother. And my mom had died after giving birth to him. My dad was grieving for my mom... He didn't want anything to do with my brother. So, he put my brother up for adoption. Then a few months later, someone killed my dad, and tried to take me, but a Ranger named Chrystal saved me before the man could kidnap me... After that, i was put into foster home after foster home from running away each home every time something happened to me in the home. You know the rest. But, Red Eyes, he's my brother... my long lost twin brother... Just never thought our reunion would be like this." She asks and starts to cry. I hug her.

"Thanks, Summer. You know... you're the first friend I have ever had in my whole life. Thank you." She says into the hug. I look at my arm and gasp.

"We have to go to Rand's house!" I shout and pull her, then Flame runs up next to me and Bella. Pichu is holding onto me by my scarf and as soon as we excited the area we were on, I ran into the clearing that Rand's house was on. I walk through the door and Leanne and Rand are talking about something and Nema comes out of her room.

"Oh, hi Summer! Who's with you." Nema asked. Rand looked right past me and straight at Bella.

"You, you look familiar." Rand says and shakes his head about it and looks at me.

"Rand, this is Bella, my friend from Ranger School. She was just promoted to Top Ranger today." I tell him. He nods his head.

"Geez, alright I'll tell them too. Red Eyes is my long lost twin brother. Ok,now please, STOP STARING AT ME!" She growled and walked back outside where Flame was.

"Please, just go easy on her, all of you. She has had a troubled past because she had no parents for most of her life." I tell them. Leanne looks down and starts to cry. Rand looks a Leanne.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" Rand asks.

"That girl, Bella... She looks so much like my sister who died after giving birth to twins..." She says and I gasp.

"That's how Bella's mom died, she died after giving birth to Red Eyes." I tell her. She looks up. Then a growl and a shout came.

"Get away from me!" That's Bella.

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

I heard the news, Bella and Summer were united and have formed a temporary partnership and are working together. Some one walks into the room and removes my blindfolds. I look up at Red Eyes and he kicks me in my stomach again.

'If he keeps this up, then he'll brake my ribs.' I think to myself. Red eyes punches me in the faces and laughs.

"Oh, I finally found her!" Red Eyes chuckles. I look at him.

"Who have you found?" I ask, hoping he'll answer me.

"Bella! My sister..." My eyes widen.

"Bella's your sister?!"

* * *

And done, Happy New Years eve every one! Hope your New Years is great! Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Just to let you all know, I have had no major gap in the story. The last chapter was just a filler chapter. So please onto the story and I don't own Pokemon and please review.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted and Flame growled at the Pincher who was trying to grab me.

"Red Eyes told me to get you. So get you I shall!" The Pincher says and I sweat drop.

"Who says 'shall' anymore? And I'm not going with you!" I shout again. Summer runs out of the house and sees the Pincher.

"Get away from her!" She yells and steps in front of me. I growl.

"Summer, I can take care of myself." I growl at her and she turns her head and I see hurt in her eyes.

"I just don't want to loose another friend to the Pinchers." She tells me and steps out of the way and looks down.

'I'll have to say sorry later, but onto the situation at hand.' I think to myself. I look back up and glare at the man in front of me.

"SO, you want to take me to my brother, huh? Well, I don't think so." I growl and my hands light up with purple flames. I'm confused, why are the flames purple this time and not blue? Is it because I'm mad at myself for hurting Summer? Then my whole body is engulfed in flames. I scream from the pain. This isn't normal, I shakily look up and see the grunt smirking.

"What are you doing to her?!" Summer yells at the Pincher grunt. The flames go out and I'm a charred mess. I gasp weakly and my eyes fall and I fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ben's POV

* * *

I looked at Red Eyes with surprised eyes.

"Yep, that's what I said. Bella is my sister." He tells me again.

"Then why do you want to give her to the Pinchers?" I ask and he glares at the wall.

"Because, when I was born, our mom died after giving birth to me. My dad hated me for that reason. He threw me into adoption and kept Bella. A couple years later, my dad was killed and the guy who had adopted me tried to take Bella for her powers, but, a Ranger, said to have looked like my mom, saved Bella and put her in a foster care home, then that Ranger disappeared, as if she never was alive." He tells me.

"Bella told you that she received her powers from an experiment. right?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"She was born with the power to bend fire to her will and not be ever harmed by fire. It's another reason why our dad got rid of me. He knew about her power and kept Bella for himself." He tells me, then a man knocks on the door.

"Red Eyes, I want you in my office, now. Stop your chit chatting with the Pokemon Ranger and get into my office now!" He commands Red Eyes's eyes eyes grow big in fear.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Red Eyes says and gets up and blindfolds me again and punches me in the stomach.

"Why do you listen to him?" I ask. Red Eyes freezes.

"Because... He's my adoptive father." Red Eyes tells me and I hear the door slam shut. I lay my head up against the wall, taking in all the pain that has finally entered my system. I hiss and clutch my fingers.

"At least Blue Eyes doesn't hit as hard as Red Eyes does. Put she uses knives and he doesn't." I tell myself in a groan from all the pain.

"Come on Summer, hurry up... I can't keep this up longer." I say to myself, acting as if she can hear me. But I just know she can't. Then, I hear a voice in my head.

"_Ben?! Are you ok?!" _The voice said. That voice... It's Summer!

'_Summer, are you and Bella ok? I heard that Bella came to Oblivia, and Red Eyes told me that Bella was his sister and that she was born with the power to bend and control fire.'_ I tell her. Then silence. Should of known that it was nothing.

"_Ben, Bella's been hurt by her own fire! She was engulfed in flames in front of a Pincher trying to kidnap her!"_ Summer tells me and my eyes widen and my face pales... then I furrow my brows in confusion.

_'Red Eyes told me her fire couldn't hurt her fire and never be hurt by any other fire.' _I tell her and she is silent again.

"_Then that doesn't make sense why she was hurt by the fire. It was strange too. Last time she used her fire, it was blue because she was mad about Red Eyes using you as a bargaining chip. Her for you. But this time, her fire was purple." Summer tells me. _I don't know what's going on.

_'Just keep Bella safe ok? Summer?' _I tell her.

"_Ok Ben..." _She tells me and I no longer hear her voice.

* * *

Summer's POV

* * *

I some how managed to form a telepathic link with Ben and I could hear the happiness in his voice when he heard me speak to him.

"Rand, can you keep a close eye on Bella, please? She's your niece anyways." I tell him and he nods. I walk out of the house and hurry on over to Cocuna Village after Booker gave me a call on my phone. I run past Lacey and her Laprass, she waves and smiles. I wave back and run over to Booker's house. I walk in and see little Ralph standing next to a worried Booker.

"Ah, there you are Summer, as i said on the phone, this is an emergency! Raplh, tell her what you told me!" Booker tells the frightened young boy.

"I say the UFOs again, but this time, they were heading to Teakwood Forrest." He tells me. I growl.

"They just don't know when to stop! Ok, I'll be back, please try to calm everyone down Booker. I'm heading out to Teakwood Forrest, ok?" I tell him and he nods his head. I run out of Booker's house and run through the heart of village and through the clearing where the Stone of Time rests. Then into Teakwood Forrest I go. I walk up to a log, I look at it up and down.

"Damn... It's to tall for me to climb over." I sigh and walk back to the other path that I saw and hear a voice and a buzzing noise.

"This is how I'll teach you not to stand in my way!" A Pincher yelled at some Pokemon that were standing in front of him, blocking his path.

"So this is the power of these Control Gauntlets? It seems so mysterious!" The Pincher asks himself and I have to refrain myself from snickering at him. A female grunt walked out from the trees and and snickered at her partner.

"Are you talking to yourself and slacking off on the job?" She asks and the grunt stands up taller.

"No ma'am" He shouts and the two walk off whilst the female grunt is lecturing the male grunt. That's when I let out all the laughter I was holding up.

"HAHAHAHA... oh that was just to funny!" I say to myself and follow the arguing duo. I follow them into a clearing with a cave entrance. The two stand guard on either side of the entrance.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to get passed those two with out being caught?" I ask myself and look to see a big boulder blocking a path.

"Screw the boulder! I'm going through the trees!" I whisper to myself and walk between the trees. (_A.N: Why can't we do this in the game?! _DX) I run through the other cave entrance and see three Pinchers looking at an old stone, and about five to six Pinchers trying to hold off the Legendary Pokemon Raikou.

"How much longer will it take?! Raikou's getting harder and harder to hold off!" The Pinchers holding off Raikou shouted at the three trying to figure out something about the stone.

"We are still trying to decipher the Monument to get the Emblem!" One of the three shouted back. I sneakily sneak around all the grunts holding off Raikou, then behind the other three and exit through the archway. I see an old man surrounded by the grunts.

"Oi! Hey you stupid bakas you didn't leave the other cave entrance very guarded, even though the stupid boulder was there." I call out to them. They all freeze. The old man then shouts.

"Ahh! Help me Ranger! These people are trying to kill me!" The old man shouts and I glare at the four surrounding him.

"Yes... We are attacking an old man! Please come capture our Pokemon!" One of the grunts shout, this is suspicious.

"Ok,I'm so not dumb. I can see that a trap has been set from a mile away. You set up a net trap that will activate once I move my foot" I call out. I heard some pretty colorful words from the grunts when I shouted out the obvious.

"Poochyena! Attack this meddling Ranger!" The grunts say and I smirk. I back away from the three Poochyena that were running torwards me, growling and barking. Then the one in the front tripped over the string to the net and the three Poochyena get swept up into the net traap set for _me._ I laugh as the grunts look pissed off right now.

"That was smart." I called Out. Then the grunts behind me ran into this room.

"Retreat! We got the Emblem, and boy is Raikou mad!" The grunt shouts and the all get on their Z.Z. Flyers and fly outta here. The man walks over to me.

"Thank you for saving me Ranger." He tells me and I shrug my shoulders.

"No problem! And by the way, my names Summer. Now I have to go back and check on my friend, she got badly hurt." I tell him and he nods.

"I'm Arley, have you contacted Doctor Edward, he can see what's wrong. I believe he's in Cocuna Village to say hello to me an some patients." He tells me, I nod my head.

" OK, I'll stay there for a little while." I tell him and we walk back to Cocuna Village. Then there was a loud wail.

"_My ukulele!"_ I knew who that was, it was my partner.

"Pichu!" I shout and run to the area were I snuck in and I see Pichu bawling over his ukulele.

"_ They broke my precious ukulele... WHY?!"_Pichu shouted.

"Pichu, can't Booker fix it? He was the one who made it, right?" I ask him and he nods his head. I walk over to his Ukulele and pick up the Pieces. He jumps onto my shoulder. I walk into the other clearing where Arley is waiting for me.

"Is that your Partner?" He asks me. I nod my head. We walk back to Cocuna Village to see what's up since everyone is gathered in the center. When they see me come back they start to cheer for me. I smile to them all. Then a man in what his early fifties, maybe early sixties walks up to Arley.

"Hello Arley, how's it going, and who's this?" He asks when he spots me.

"I'm Summer, a Pokémon Ranger from Almia. I believe you can help my friend? She was badly injured from... a fire type Pokemon's attack." I say. He is nodding his head thinking about it.

"OK, I'll be over there as soon As I can. Where is she at the moment?" He asks me and I point out a ways and you can see Rand's house.

''Over in Rand's house watching her. Now I have to take my Partner to Booker's to get his ukulele fixed. Thank you!'' I call out and he nods his head. I turn around to walk to Booker's house.

* * *

Wow, what a loooong chapter! Well please review! Lexi out!


End file.
